Game Night at Dona's House
by CatQueen
Summary: Chapter Five! My friend and I play a game of LIFE with Anime characters from Yugioh, Dragon Ball Z, and Sailor Moon.
1. GNADH Night One: The Game Of LIFE

Game Night at Dona's House  
  
By Dona, the Cat Queen of Pluto CO-written by Amanda the Sayiangel  
  
FULL VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE!!! Summery: Basically, I invite my favorite (and some that are not) anime characters for a wild night of making fun of them while playing board games. This could get long or stay with one chapter, I'm really not sure.  
  
Disclaimer: I hear by state that I shall not, will not, or ever own these anime characters. Nor do I own the game of life because the Milton Bradley Company owns it. Though I have the old version of the game.  
  
Night One: The Game of LIFE  
  
(The Game of Life has up to 8 players)  
  
Yami - (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Seto Kaiba - (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Pegasus J. Crawford a.k.a. Maxmillion Pegasus - (Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Goku - (Dragon Ball Z)  
  
Vegeta - (Dragon Ball Z)  
  
Serina - (Sailor Moon)  
  
Amanda the Sayiangel - (as herself - also in my other fan fiction)  
  
Dona the Cat Queen of Pluto - (ME! ^_^)  
  
Dona gazed at her list of invitees. As usual, she was the host for the game night, probably because she had all the games in store. Silently, she prayed that tonight would be better then last Friday when Yami Bakura threw a fit just as soon as he was told that he couldn't be Belle when the group was playing "The Beauty and the Beast Board Game." She decided from then on not to let Yami Bakura return to game night after he sent Sakura from Card Captors to the shadow realm graveyard.  
  
A loud knock at the front door interrupted Dona from her reflection of last Friday. She slowly stood up from the living room recliner and strolled to the door to open it. When she did, she was startled to see her friend Amanda with Yami.  
  
"You are early."  
  
"Yami was walking from the Game Shop and I happened to be flying by (she's half angel remember) so I picked him up," Amanda ecstatically claimed. She then leaned towards Dona and whispered, "Yami squealed like a pig all the way here!"  
  
"I did not!" cried Yami whose cheeks were flaming hot. "It was only till we stopped gaining altitude," he muttered while Amanda and Dona guffawed on the floor.  
  
While muttering ancient Egyptian curses, Yami set himself comfortably on the sofa and ignored the two chuckling girls. Dona, done laughing her head off, wiped her eyes from tears of laughter and shyly sat on the opposite end of the sofa Yami was sitting on. Amanda found a comfortable spot on the carpet and began plucking at the threads. They sat there for a long five minutes before there was a knock at the front door again.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" all three of them called as they rushed to the door to answer it.  
  
Nothing could prepare them for this though. At the doorstep stood both Pegasus J. Crawford and Seto Kaiba. Yami was the first to speak.  
  
"You invited those two!?" he exclaimed thrusting a pointed finger in their general direction.  
  
"What?" Dona asked innocently, "they paid me $1000 to let them play tonight."  
  
"What did you do with all the money?" Amanda inquired.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, "Can we start the game now?" He asked impatiently.  
  
Dona turned to glare at him. "We can't yet. I have three more guests that need to show up."  
  
Somewhere North to Dona's House:  
  
Flying through the rigid cold wind was the Earth's two most awesome heroes from Dragon Ball Z, Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarot! I can't believe you talked me into this!" Vegeta said as he glared at his fellow Sayian.  
  
Goku smiled his big goofy grin, "Don't worry, Vegeta. It should be fun!"  
  
"Playing board games isn't my type of fun. I'm only going because you said this girl was going to feed us."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Vegeta."  
  
After using their kai to fly for over an hour, Goku said, much to Vegeta's disappointment, "Look! We're already here!"  
  
Back at the house:  
  
Seto, Pegasus, and Yami were in an all out war against who was going to sit where at the kitchen table when another knock at the front door was heard. Dona, thankful for the distraction, jumped up for the door. When she opened it, a jumpy blond headed girl bounded into the living room. Pegasus looked up at the girl and asked, "Who's the girlie-girl?"  
  
Dona stepped in to introduce them, "Guys this is Serina Tsukino. Serina, this is Amanda, Yami, Seto, and Pegasus." She pointed to each one names to the respective owners.  
  
"He, he, he," Serina giggled, "Nice to meet you all." She gave a little wave.  
  
"Likewise," Pegasus smiled politely  
  
Serina blushed. What a hunk! She thought.  
  
Before anything else could be said or done the famous knocking at the front door began again. Dona opened the door for the fourth time that night.  
  
"Greetings, Goku and Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta scoffed while Goku smiled foolishly and returned the greeting.  
  
"Well come on in and we will get this game started."  
  
The two earth heroes strolled in and took seats at the kitchen table. At the oval shaped table Vegeta sat one chair away from Goku, who sat in between Pegasus and Serina. Vegeta sat next to Serina and Dona. To Dona's right was Yami and Amanda sat between him and Seto.  
  
As Dona was setting up the game, Goku asked, "where's the food? I'm starving."  
  
"Kakarot, you dim wit! Be patient!"  
  
Amanda said," yeah! Dona's probably got it covered. So don't worry."  
  
To charge the subject, Dona asked the group, " What colors do you guys want your cars."  
  
Serina perked up and sated, "pink!"  
  
Pegasus turned to glare at her. "But I want pink!" he insisted.  
  
Everyone's', excluding Pegasus, jaw dropped.  
  
The room was so quiet you could hear the crickets chirping.inside? (AN: OOPS! Left the radio playing my "strange sounds" tape on. * Nervously laughs*  
  
Narrator: * coughs* May I continue? CQOP: Yes you can Bob. Bob: Back to our story...)  
  
After they recovered from the shock that Pegasus openly admitted that he likes the color pink, Dona asked them nicely to pick a number between 1 and 10. Dona whispered the number into Yami's ear.  
  
" I pick number 5!" Serina exclaimed with determination to get the pink car.  
  
"The number I choose is 7," Pegasus calmly stated.  
  
Dona's face went white. "The number was 7."  
  
Seto jumped out of his chair nearly knocking Amanda from her seat. He pointed an accusing finger at Pegasus.  
  
" He cheated! He cheated with that magical eye of his!"  
  
"Seto! It's just a pink car! Leave it!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Shut it Pharaoh!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Shut up before I blast someone's head off!"  
  
Everyone for the second time that night had his or her mouths open. They all stared at Vegeta speechless.  
  
Dona finally recovered and just assigned the colored cars to everybody.  
  
Yami - Orange Pegasus - Pink Seto - Lt. Blue Goku - Red Vegeta - Dk. Blue Serina - Yellow Amanda - White Dona - Green  
  
Though they grumbled about the colors and they ended up trading each other to get the ones they wanted. Well at least they weren't arguing anymore.  
  
They each also stuck a respective blue or pink peg into their car to represent themselves. Blue for boys and pink for girls obviously.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Bob: You need a life. ^_^: I need a life? You're the one whose a sumo wrestler and reads my fan fictions! Bob: You created me! Yami: Good come back! ^_^: Who asked you?  
  
I finished! Yay! REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU RYU FOR YOUR REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed the full version of chapter one! You have my full gratitude!!! 


	2. GNADH Night One: The Game of LIFE Contin

Game Night at Dona's House Chapter Two By Cat Queen of Pluto  
  
Bob: welcome back to GN @ DH!  
  
^_^: Why did you do that?  
  
Bob: Do what?  
  
^_^: Abbreviate it? It looks like a high school name now!  
  
Bob: Whatever. I'm just doing my job.  
  
^_^: You're a very lousy muse, ya know that?  
  
Bob: (mutters not to be mentioned words)  
  
^_^: (gives Bob some soap) wash that mouth out while I read the Disclaimer.  
  
Bob: .  
  
^_^: Disclaimer: No I do not own ANY of these anime characters that are in this story. No I do not own the game of LIFE but I do own a copy of it.this is confusing. I do own Cat Queen of Pluto and Dona cuz they both are ME (. Amanda the Sayiangel belongs to my friend but she gave me permission to use it.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Alright, how do we play this game?" Serina asked, eager to start.  
  
Dona picked up the cover of the game box and began to read out loud the rules to the game.  
  
"Playing the game," Dona started, "Spin the wheel. High number goes first, others take turns going clockwise." Minutes passed and when she was done explaining the rules she looked up from the box only to see that everyone was fast asleep and snoring, except Amanda because she was muttering about how cute Seto was. This made Dona feel as if she needed an anime sweat drop form on her head. The more she gazed at the sleeping guests the more she felt inclined to bash her head against the nearest wall.  
  
"Get up you lazy beatniks!"  
  
All seven guests jumped out of their seats and onto the carpet floor and onto each other in a tangled mess. Poor Yami was caught underneath Seto, who was tangled with Amanda. The unfortunate girl was blushing so hard she could be placed outside as a stoplight. In the meantime, Goku was crushing Serina with his over muscled body as Vegeta tried unsuccessfully to get his legs out of the chair. Pegasus was the only one who landed in a sitting position.  
  
"Get off of me you big buffoon!" Serina squealed at Goku.  
  
"Mmph Mould thay de thame thing," Yami mumbled. (Translation: I would say the same thing.)  
  
Seto recoiled off when he realized who it was that he was laying upon, in the process, knocked Amanda off of him and onto the crowded floor.  
  
"Ouch!" Amanda cried when her bottom hit the floor.hard.  
  
Blushing heavily, Seto helped Amanda to her feet muttering his apologies while everyone else, excluding Dona, righted themselves into their seats. Vegeta gave Dona one of his fiercest glares that he could muster. "Why did you do that?!" He demanded.  
  
"The least you guys could have done was stay awake and pretended that you were paying attention instead OF FALLING ASLEEP!!!" Dona raged.  
  
Muttering his unpronounced curses, Vegeta crossed his thick arms over his chest and incomprehensibly said, "Let's get this game over with already."  
  
"All right!!" Dona exclaimed, "The rules say that you have to spin the wheel for a number to see who goes first. The highest number goes first then we go clockwise from that. You guys go ahead and spin while I give you your auto insurance and $1,500." (My family plays this way because it is easier to start out that way and not have to worry about paying fines when you "crash" later in the game.)  
  
They each took their respective turns to spin and received a number between 1 and 10. The results are as follows:  
  
Vegeta-3  
  
Serina-8  
  
Goku-9  
  
Pegasus-5  
  
Amanda- 4  
  
Seto-6  
  
Yami-6  
  
Dona-1  
  
Sighing heavily, Dona stared at the spinner loathing the game already. "How is it that I always get One?" she muttered, then out loud she said, "It looks like our friend, Goku goes first."  
  
Seto suddenly got up to his feet and smacked his palms onto the table. "I will not stand for this! I will not have the same number as that prehistoric grandpa! I demand the right to spin the wheel again!"  
  
"Look you snob, it doesn't matter if you two have the same number, it goes clockwise from Goku," an agitated Dona said.  
  
"I don't care! I don't want the same number as him anyway!"  
  
Yami himself was getting quite agitated with Seto and rose from his seat to face him. "All right! We'll duel! If you win, we'll re-spin. If I win, you'll shut your trap for the rest of the evening!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Poor Vegeta had all he could take from their brainless bickering. He clenched his teeth so hard that they began to make grinding noises. He quickly stood up in his Super Sayian form and powered up a small kai ball in his outstretched hand.  
  
"Don't tempt me to blow you up, because I will!"  
  
Both of the boys gulped and instantly sat in their seats with a thunk.  
  
"We'll just for get about it then," Yami nervously commented.  
  
"Good. Now Kakarot, spin the wheel. The sooner we get this done the sooner I get to go home." Vegeta sneered. He sat down in his seat and glared menacingly at Seto and Yami. They remained nervous and pulled at their collars of their jacket.  
  
"Right!" Goku exclaimed and spun the wheel.  
  
They all watched with anticipation as the wheel went around, and around, and around,.and around..and still around.  
  
15 minutes later:  
  
.still spinning.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
* yawn * still spinning.  
  
1 hour later:  
  
Dona was on her 4th cup of coffee, Amanda had finished polishing her nails out of sheer boredom, Yami and Seto and finished a game of Duel Monsters (results were a draw), Serina had finished (along with the help of Goku and Vegeta) off any perishable food in Dona's frigate or, and Pegasus and went to the bathroom. The wheel was slowing down when Dona noticed.  
  
"Hey guys! Come quick! It's slowing down!"  
  
Everyone rushed to the table, except Pegasus who was still in the rest room (I wonder what he's doing in there?), and watched it slowly land on three. Everyone cheered. No more waiting! The game can continue! Amanda turned to Goku and said to him, "Next time don't spin so hard!"  
  
He smiled sheepishly and said his apologies as he moved his car a total of three spaces on the board.  
  
  
  
Yay! Finished! Will we find out what happens nest on Game Night at Dona's house or will I be lazy and not type for a while? It all depends on reviews people!!! I need at least five before I go on!  
  
Bob: review please!!! I need this job!!! 


	3. GNADH Night One: The Game of LIFE lives

Game Night at Dona's House Chapter Three By Cat Queen of Pluto  
  
The Game of LIFE (still)  
  
Bob: you're still working on this story?  
  
CQOP: Of course I am! The game is extremely long.  
  
Bob: oh...  
  
CQOP: Yep. And it might take me several chapters to finish.  
  
Cast: WHAT?!?!  
  
Amanda: You've got to be kidding!  
  
Vegeta: I'm not staying any longer! (Tries to take off but finds he can not fly anymore.) What the ****! **** *** * ****! (Censored for your convenience.)  
  
CQOP: Author powers! Never leave home without it.  
  
Cast: (mummers)  
  
CQOP: ^_^ Bob take it away!  
  
Bob: (grumbles) DISCLAIMER: We are not the owners of Dragon ball z, Yu-Gi- Oh, Sailor Moon, or LIFE. No we are not making money off of this. If we were, why would we post it of Fanfiction.net? Dona owns herself, a stuff dog, and.me? You don't own me!  
  
CQOP: of course I do! You're my muse ... a very poor one at that.  
  
Bob: I own my self and I'm a good muse!  
  
CQOP: yeah right! It's because of you this fanfic will be late!  
  
Bob: (fumes) let's begin the story...  
  
WARNING! Vegeta uses the "A" word. NOONE under 13 should read this story! If your parents catch you it is not my fault for your disobedience. (Sorry I have to be serious here especially since FF.net took down the NC-17 rating.)  
  
Last Time on GN@DH!  
  
CQOP: SOMEONE CHANGE THAT BEFORE I GET ANGRY!  
  
Last time on Game Night at Dona's House:  
  
CQOP: that's more like it. ^_^  
  
(Announcer from DBZ)  
  
Goku begins the game and after a LONG spin he lands on the number 3. What square will he land on? Found out today on...  
  
Bob: get lost this is my arena!  
  
Announcer: Try and make me!  
  
CQOP: Oo *battle of the announcers? *  
  
Bob: bring it on!!  
  
CQOP: * taking bets *  
  
(A/N: that's actually a good idea. BATTLE OF THE ANNOUCERS! Vote in your reviews for Bob, my muse, or vote for ... lets call him Steve ... The DBZ announcer!)  
  
CQOP: guess I'll take over then while Bob and Steve fight.  
  
=*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*=  
  
Everyone anxiously waited (minus Vegeta) to see what Goku landed on. Goku then moved his car three spaces counting them out loud.  
  
"One ... Two..."  
  
He came to the "Y" on the board and took the college route.  
  
"Three."  
  
He looked at the board space and read what was printed in it: BUY RACOON COAT! PAY $500.  
  
"Raccoon coat? But I don't want a raccoon coat!" Goku whined.  
  
"That's too bad, Kakarot," Vegeta said sarcastically, "because if you were listening to what the woman said the rules were, you would know that you have to do what the squares tell you to."  
  
Goku actually grumbled low in his throat and handed the banker, Dona, a yellow $500 bill. Dona placed the bill into the bank slot while Amanda took her turn to spin the wheel. Thankfully she didn't spin as hard as Goku and the needle landed on the number 2. Amanda moved her car two whole spaces onto the square that read: FIND CIRCUS ELEPHANT! COLLECT $1,500 REWARD  
  
She clapped her hands in delight as Dona handed her a pink $1,000 dollar bill and a $500 dollar bill. Seto stared at Amanda in puzzlement as she smiled brightly at her good fortune, and then took his chance at the wheel. After the wheel stopped it's spinning the number 8 was what the needle pointed to. He reached across the table to move his plastic vehicle to the square that said: PAY $500 GAMBLING LOSS.  
  
He muttered some choice words while he passed Dona his fine. Dona cleared her throat and motioned with her hands that Seto clearly owed her more money.  
  
"What?" he asked, "I already paid the stupid fine."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't pay for your tuition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You went the collage route right?" Seto nodded, "Weren't you listening when I told you the rules or when Vegeta said you have to do what the squares said?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So... you have to do what the red squares say. The blue squares are the only ones that you have an option on."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The two red squares are: COLLECT $1,000 SCHOLARSHIP and PAY $1,500 TUITION. (They are squares # 4 and 5 college route)  
  
"Just hand me your pink bill," Dona said tiredly.  
  
He handed her the money and she exchanged it with a $500 bill and gave him the change. Seto grumbled some more as he looked upon his remaining $500. (Remember I only gave them $1,500 to start with. Minus $500 gambling loss he had only $1,000 left. He gained $1,000 through scholarship and lost $1,500 through tuition leaving him $500. Bob: I'm confused.  
  
You're still fighting! Get back into the ring!  
  
Bob: oh...)  
  
Yami had already moved the number of spaces the wheel told him to while Dona and Seto were having their "conversation". He acquired the number 10 through his ever trusting in the "heart of the cards/spinner" theory. The square he landed on was: JOURNALIST! (SALARY $10,000) MOVE AHEAD 5 SPACES. He moved the required five spaces and became the first to land of PAY DAY! Dona gave him his earnings from the bank and he paid for his dept (red squares). She blushed when their hands briefly touched. (YES! I will admit that I like Yami! So there! *Blows raspberry*)  
  
"Hey! How come no one waited for me to get out of the john?" Pegasus asked. (Bet you thought that I forgot about him? Didn't you! Well ... you're right! I did!)  
  
"No one really cared that you were gone," Vegeta stated crudely.  
  
"Oh? Then no one should care that you like to dance ballet?" Pegasus questioned.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yes I see it clearly now," Pegasus prophesized, "you dance ballet with your daughter, Bra."  
  
Every person in the room laughed at Vegeta then. Vegeta was clenching his fists when Serina piped in, "Your daughter's name is Bra? How funny!" She giggled loudly.  
  
"So that's why your so graceful on the battle field!" Goku noted, "Can you teach me?"  
  
Vegeta looked like he was ready to erupt when the doorbell rang. (When all else fails have the door bell ring. I am beginning to sound like Cooper and his Deerslayer tale.)  
  
"That would be for me," Dona nervously said and quickly bolted for the door.  
  
When she opened the entrance, there stood a man in a ridiculous delivery uniform.  
  
"Cheesy Pizza Delivery. I have 100 pizzas and 10 gallons of ice cream for a Dona..." He stated before a frantic Goku cut him off.  
  
"PIZZA!" Goku shouted in glee prior to running out the door to carry the groceries inside.  
  
Vegeta for the first time that night, "well it looks as if our hostess came through with the food deal."  
  
The hostess (mmm... Hostess Twinkies! Hey where's the cream filling??) Just smiled uneasily.  
  
"Let's dig in!" Amanda cheered.  
  
Then there was a mess. And what a mess it was! Not only was it a mess but a chaotic mess of pepperoni, cheese and pizza sauce soaring about the living room. (The dinning room table has the game still on it.) Most of it occurred in Serina and Goku's direction. While nibbling on a pizza slice, Amanda glanced at Dona and inquired, "this is what you spent the $2,000 on?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
A cough interrupted the feeding frenzy for but a moment. The Cheesy Pizza Delivery boy was still standing at the entrance waiting impatiently for the money.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here's $1,500. That should cover it," Dona said as she rushed to give the delivery boy the money.  
  
"And the tip?"  
  
"Tip? Never agree to plastic surgery if the doctor's office is full of portraits by Picasso! K' Bah-bye!" Dona chimed and showed him out and locked the door.  
  
Again the folks were stunned to see Dona's performance with the delivery boy until Yami pronounced his thoughts. "That was rude, why did you do that?"  
  
"Because the tab was $1,304 and 15% of that is $195.60. So the delivery boy got $0.40 more then he should have gotten."  
  
Everyone just stared in drooling stupor.  
  
"Let's eat," Dona suggested dejectedly.  
  
About 30 minutes and 97 pizzas later:  
  
"BURP!" Goku let out.  
  
"Eww!" Amanda grimaced, "That's so gross!" Her face was scrunched up in a disgusted look.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Dona challenged, "Try this:" she held her hand to her chest to prepare herself. "BWARRP!"  
  
"Whoa-Who!!" Goku cheered, "Now that's a burp."  
  
"Dona!" Amanda scolded.  
  
"..." The rest said.  
  
"Well that's enough burping, let's get back to the game. Pegasus, since we skipped your turn go ahead and take it now." Compromised Dona.  
  
"Thank you," Pegasus said as he spun the wheel. It stopped on 9. "Oh goodie!" and he moved the nine mandatory spaces and down the college route. He read the writing in the square, " 'DOCTOR! (SALARY $20,000) MOVE AHEAD SIX SPACES.' Oh joy! I always wanted to be a doctor!" Pegasus rejoiced. He moved six spaces as the square advised him to do and landed on PAY DAY! Dona paid him his $20,000 as he gave her his dept from the red squares.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Dona chimed.  
  
She took her turn to spin the famous wheel and watched in awe as the spinner started to slow down. Her faced dropped from happy to glum as the spinner pointed to the accursed "one".  
  
"Just my luck..." Dona muttered and pushed her car one lousy space. It read: SLOW START. SPIN AGAIN.  
  
"Great..." and she span again. This time the number was 7. So Dona pushed her car down seven spaces and down the college route.  
  
COLLECT $500 DOLLAR PRIZE THESIS  
  
"Ok... well that means that I collect nothing and gain nothing." She said referring to the red squares: COLLECT $1,000 SCHOLARSHIP and PAY $1,500 TUITION.  
  
"Thur turn, Thathetha!" Goku garbled over his remaining 5 gallons of ice cream.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Dumb Ass!" Vegeta scolded as he reached across the table to give the wheel a spin. His "lucky" number was 6. He swiftly moved his automobile, read what the space said and grumbled loudly about "stupid board games."  
  
Dona leaned over to see what he landed on.  
  
"PUT ON PROBATION! LOSE TURN."  
  
"Well that sounds just like you, Vegeta," Goku stated in between gulps of ice cream.  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot," Vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Gee, Vegeta, don't get your tutu in a bunch."  
  
Only Goku would dare to tease Vegeta about ballet.  
  
"That's it! I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU ALL!!"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Dona shouted, "we are going to sit down and quietly finish this game or I will let Vegeta blast you all to your doom! Now, NO MORE TEASING VEGETA!!!"  
  
For what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, everyone stared oddly at Dona.  
  
"Thank you!" she firmly said.  
  
With all the excitement, they forgot that Vegeta owed money to the bank for the red squares.  
  
Serina finally got to spin and her number came up as 5. She decided to take the business route, "It's faster," she had said.  
  
Her square stated: MEET FUTURE SPOUSE! PAY $500 FOR DIAMOND RING.  
  
"Woo-whoo! I get a diamond ring!" Serina cheered dreamily and handed the banker a $500 bill.  
  
It was Goku's turn to go again and the all awaited his spin.  
  
=*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*= =*_*=  
  
End of chapter three Yay! I'm done! It only took me nine pages of line paper! ^_^ Woo-who!  
  
Bob: You're pathetic.  
  
CQOP: and you're not? Hey, aren't you supposed to be fighting Steve?  
  
Bob: Oh yeah...  
  
CQOP: Stupid sumo wrestler... VOTE FOR BOB OR STEAVE IN YOUR REVIEWS!!! Thank you!  
  
Review please:  
  
Bob:? % Steve:? % New muse:? %  
  
JA NE! 


	4. NEWS FLASH! Top story tonight: Battle

NEWS FLASH!  
  
*News intro music is played*  
  
Hi this is Fanfiction News with me, Cat Queen Of Pluto, here to keep the viewers at home posted about the fanfiction, Game Night at Dona's House. Today's news is about the BATTLE OF THE ANNOUCERS!!! Here's Amanda the Sayiangel live at the site with the details! Amanda?  
  
AT THE BATTLE ARENA:  
  
*Amanda is dress in a black business suit with a microphone labeled GNADH NEWS*  
  
Thank you Dona. I'm standing here next to one of the opponents, Bob Dot. Bob, what do you think about your opponent?  
  
Bob: I think he is an insignificant pusillanimous that deserves to be squashed beneath my glutinous maximus. Ya hear that, ya over grown weasel! I'll take you down!!  
  
Amanda: *nervously chuckles* well, onto the next opponent. *Walks into the locker room where Steve is lifting really heavy weights* Hiya Steve! What do you think of this match?  
  
Steve: *grunts* I will win.  
  
Amanda: that is wonderful to have optimism especially since your going against a sumo wrestler. I'm glad to hear you think you will win.  
  
Steve: I don't think, I know.  
  
Amanda: Yes well... Aren't you a bit afraid to go against a sumo?  
  
Steve: Not at all.  
  
Amanda: Not in the least bit?  
  
Steve: Would you be afraid of a dot?  
  
Amanda: well... no. *Looks around nervously* I got some more interviews to get done. See ya in the ring! *Hastily leaves locker room*  
  
Steve: *grunts as he hefts his load some more*  
  
BACK AT THE NEWS ROOM:  
  
Cat Queen: Amanda? Amanda?? Excuse me folks but it seems I lost contact with my co-host. Here is James the Monkey Boy at the ring to bring you more information. James?  
  
AT THE RING SIDE:  
  
James: (He is my brother and wanted to be in the fanfiction. He is known as Monkey Boy) *is ecstatic about being a reporter* Gee, thanks, Sis!  
  
Cat Queen over his earphones: It's Cat Queen or Dona you dolt!  
  
James: oh... sorry!  
  
Cat Queen over his earphones: Get on with it!  
  
James: I'm here at the ringside, where the stadium is filled with screaming fans.  
  
Fans: *a total of 7 reviewers and about 50 other cartoon characters* Yay...  
  
James: ^_^() (*sweat drop* eh... Let's get on with the questions... *walks up to a random person who happens to be AuroraTheAnimeNut* Who do you think is going to win?  
  
AuroraTheAnimeNut: Steve.  
  
James: You sound positive of that.  
  
AuroraTheAnimeNut: He will win.  
  
James: ^_^() ooookkkaaaayyyy. Next person! *Walks up to a trio of reviewers who are shouting cheers*  
  
Lin Wong: Go Bob!!! Sumo is boss!  
  
Indira: No! Use a kai attack Steve! Fry that diaper-wearing freak!!  
  
Vacky: -_-()  
  
James: *dumbfounded* Let's move on... *strolls over to Princess Ria and Alea Ishikawa* And who do you two vote for?  
  
Princess Ria: I say that she should just get a new muse. Right, Alea?  
  
Alea Ishikawa: I totally agree. She should make Yami her muse.  
  
James: I see... well back to you Sis.  
  
AT THE NEWS ROOM:  
  
Cat Queen: well there you have it! Next time we will have a full coverage of the fight here on Fanfiction News! Till next time! I am Cat Queen of Pluto signing off.  
  
*Ending news theme*  
  
In the background:  
  
CQ: James! I told you not to call me "Sis"!  
  
Commercial:  
  
*Yami strolls up to the camera* Are you bored? Have you no place to spend the lonely hours on the internet? Then go to Dona and Amanda's website and amuse your self with this lovely comic Goku in Halo Madness!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/catqueen_of_pluto/Comics.html  
  
Copy the link and paste it into a search engine to go to the site. 


	5. GNADH Night One: It just goes on and on

CQOP: I'm back! YAY! (Notices all of the rolling tumbleweeds over the deserted wrestling ring) … OoooKay. Looks like I missed something.

Bob: (pummeled) Yuth forthet meh! (You forgot me!)

CQOP: Eh… Sorry?

Steve: (Also pummeled) ath meh! (And me!)

CQOP: Seriously, I didn't mean to.

Both: rigth. (Right)

CQOP: Soooo… Who sautéed you?

Mysterious Voice: Me. I'm your new muse.

CQOP!

(Hiei steps forward out of the shadows.)

CQOP: Bishie! (Huggles Hiei)

Hiei: (oO)

CQOP: (Thinks: Aw, he tolerates me!) Well, you're a lot better looking than Bob or Steve. Take it away, Hiei-Chan!

Hiei: R-ight… Dona does not own any of the Anime characters, including me (Me: Damn!), and she does not own the board game "Life".

CQOP: Well, that covers it. On with the story!

DotBorderDotDotBorderDot

Game Night at Dona's House

Chapter Four

By Cat Queen of Pluto

"Gah, this game is taking forever," complained the unruly Seto Kaiba.

Goku spun the wheel a little softer than he did last time and landed on a 10. He counted each and every space, slowly, to the annoyance of everyone.

"Pha-… Pha… What's that word?" he asked squinting at the small print.

"Physicist," Amanda sighed out.

"Yay! I'm a physicist!"

"God, shoot me now…" Dona moaned smacking her head against the table.

Without looking up she pulled out a 10,000 slip and handed it to him after he moved to the Pay Day! Space.

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…" she mumbled.

Vegeta, seriously peeved, yanked on her shirt and held her a foot off the ground.

"Don't start with that! I came here to play a board game and we are going to finish it! Got it!"

"Yeah."

"Good."

He dropped her back into her seat. Dona brushed off her clothes and straightened them out.

"Over-bearing, coffee-drinking, maniac," she said to herself.

Vegeta pretended not to hear her.

Pegasus reached for the spinner and gave it a quick whirl. He was happy to notice that the needle pointed to the "4". He pushed the car up the little hill to the space.

"INHERITANCE! Collect 150,000. Wow what a good start for me, don't you think so?" Pegasus charming smile crossed his face.

"HE'S CHEATING I KNOW HE IS!" Seto accused. At the same time knocking Amanda off balance.

Vegeta looked as if he was about to burst a blood vessel when Amanda knocked Kaiba over the head.

"Moron! Shut up!" she scolded. Amanda may have liked him but he was getting obnoxious.

"But he is!" he whined.

"That eye of his is for reading minds not controlling things!"

Seto now felt dumb.

"My money please?" Pegasus asked Dona politely.

"Hm? Oh, sorry," she said dishing out the fabled white slip (1) along with the light blue one.

"Thanks."

Downcast, Seto spun the wheel with a great lack of enthusiasm. The group watched as it slowly landed on the number eight. He moved his car to the spot on the mountain.

Collect anonymous gift of 500

"Uh… I didn't land on a job square," he said, "So what do I get paid?"

"You got your Bachelor Degree," Amanda said pointing to the red lettered square, "You'll get 6,000 for a pay day."

"So everyone else gets their occupation plus the Bachelor Degree pay?"asked the skeptical Seto.

"No, they only get the occupational pay. You really should've paid attention to the rules when Dona was explaining them."

"You were sleeping too," he shot back.

"Because I've heard it before."

"Guys, guys, let's just finish playing. You're getting on Veggie's nerves," Dona whispered to their direction.

"I heard that!" "Veggie" said.

Dona "eeped" then proceeded to whistle a tune. While Amanda was taking her turn, an idea occurred to her.

"Hey Vegeta? Do you want a drink?"

"Why? What's the catch?"

"Nothing. Just my way of saying 'sorry for putting you through this.' Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," said the tired sayian.

Dona went to the wet bar to pour him a glass of coke. She then spiked it with some of her father's liquor that he kept for New Year's Eve. Smiling devilishly, she placed it in front of the big man (2).

"What'd you do spike it?"

"Maybe."

He gave a shrug and drowned it in one gulp.

"There's not enough liquor to ever give me a buzz."

"Its not supposed to. It's just to help you calm down a bit."

He glared at her.

"Give me the whole bottle."

Not really sure if she wanted to handle a drunk sayian, Dona hesitated. Then she thought if the previous drink didn't give him a buzz then she might as well give him the bottle. So she did.

It was gone in a minute.

There was a long appreciated sigh from his end of the table.

The game continued. Amanda lucked out and landed on the Doctor's Space. Yami ended up going to Las Vegas and getting paid 50,000 for it. He also bought the life insurance.

Dona half heartedly spun the wheel which landed sharply on the "4." She moved to the Lawyer space.

"Dad always wanted me to go into the business," she gave a small laugh at her inside joke.

She quickly moved her car to the pay day space as the previous space told her to and paid herself the money.

"My turn yet?" Vegeta asked with a bit of a slur.

Dona nodded while worried.

Crap, he's drunk. I knew that would be a bad idea.

"Wait a minute! He lost a turn!" you guessed it, Kaiba complained.

Dona leaned over to him, "Just forget it. I think I got him drunk and who knows what type of drunk he is."

"Well?" Vegeta asked a bit annoyed his cheeks red from drinking too much.

"Go ahead," Amanda said with a plastered on smile, afraid to piss off the sayian.

"Goodie!" he said cheerfully.

The gang was taken back by his suddenly up beat attitude. As it turns out, Vegeta is a fun drunk.

"Righteous! A 6!" He said gleefully (never could imagine him saying anything gleefully…) as he moved his car to the teacher spot. "Way past cool! I'm a teacher!"

"He's scaring me," Serina whimpered as she scooted away from the drunk who apparently went back to the 70's.

"I think he's funny!" Goku said, "We should've given him alcohol to begin with!"

Dona gave the Hippie sayian his money before turning to Sailor Moon, "Your turn."

Serina took her turn and ended up on the space saying: Find Uranium deposit! Collect 100,000.

"Yay!" she giggled.

"You go girlfriend!" Vegeta said in a perfect guy's version of a valley girl.

Serina's view of him changed.

"Oh my Gwad! He's like the perfect boyfriend!"

"But he's drunk, not to mention that he already has a girlfriend and two kids," Dona informed her.

"You know," Amanda said looking at him thoughtfully, "If I didn't already know that he was drunker than that goldfish (3), I would've thought that he was gay."

"Of course I'm gay!" Vegeta admitted.

That just floored them all.

"I'm always happy!" he said.

"Oh, Gwad. For a second, I thought he meant it." Dona said with relief.

DotBorderDotDotBorderDot

(1)The Fabled White Slip: the 100,000. I always thought of it as some sort of miracle to get that much money in one turn.

(2)….Of the big man.: Well, according to websites, Vegeta is 5'3" and guess what? I'm that tall! When I say he's a big man I mean he's muscled. You know, buff. I know he's supposed to be compact, but compared to me he's big.

(3)My father got a goldfish drunk once by placing it in a wine glass. He let is swim around for a bit then placed it back in the fish tank. It kept bumping its head into the glass. Then it died.

Hiei: Your father actually did that?

CQOP: Yup.

Hiei: He's my hero.

CQOP: you're sadistic.

Hiei: Hn. I know.

CQOP: Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll get the next one out next Tuesday. But only if I get reviews! Ha ha I'm black mailing you all! Reviews people!

(Huggles Hiei) Bishie!

Hiei: Get off me! (Secretly likes it)

CQOP: I'm such a meanie.


	6. GNADH Night One: 'Strip Life? What are y...

CQOP: (sing song voice) I'm baaaaack!

Hiei: Didn't anyone tell you that you can't sing?

CQOP: Only about a million times.

Hiei: (sigh) Right. Why did I sign up for this job?

CQOP: Because I have sweets.

Hiei: By the way, where's my ice cream?

CQOP: Amanda ate it.

Amanda is seen in a corner finishing up a quart of chocolate ice cream with a look of innocence about her.

Hiei: M-my ice cream…

CQOP: (Holds chocolate bar in front of him) Read the disclaimer and you can have this.

Hiei: Donadoesnotwillnotandcannoteverowntheanimecharactersortheboardgameofwhichthisfanfictionisbasedoffof. (Grabs chocolate bar and chomps away)

CQOP: (speechless)

Err… Ok, on with the story.

DOTBORDERDOTDOTBORDERDOT

Game Night at Dona's House

Chapter Five

By Cat Queen of Pluto

"Come on Goku, we're waiting for you to get going," Amanda said impatiently.

The Sayian reached to spin the wheel when Dona interjected.

"Do you guys want to make this more interesting?" she asked.

The group nodded.

"How about we play 'strip life' then?"

Seto leaned forward to stare at her, "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Simple," she said, "If you land on a 1, 5, or 9, you take off a piece of clothing and place it on the table. If someone lands directly on 'Pay Day!' then they get the clothes pile. If you run out of clothes, Serina gets to put a spot of makeup on you. At the end of the game, the loser, whoever has the least amount of clothes or the most makeup (also the one who has the least amount of money) has to do the dishes."

"You're talking about total humiliation," Seto said to sum it up. He looked around the table. He wouldn't mind seeing Pegasus or Yami humiliated in front of these people, "Sounds okay to me."

The rest of the group agreed.

"It's about time this party got going," Vegeta said while searching through the wet bar for more liquor. After finding some he offered the drink to the girls sitting next to him.

"No thanks, we're under age," Dona said.

"Your loss," Vegeta mumbled before chugging down.

"My father's going to have a fit…" Dona replied to no one.

"Um… Can I go now?" Goku asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, knock your socks off."

"Yippee!"

He gave the wheel a twist and watched in awe as it stopped on 8 landing him on another Pay Day.

"Can I get Life Insurance out of my Pay Day?"

"Sure," Dona answered as she gave him his change and the Life Insurance slip.

Pegasus gave the wheel a whirl landing on a 7. He moved his token but a red square with the words "STOP GET MARRIED. ADD SPOUSE. COLLECT PRESENTS." made him hesitate.

"Um, am I suppose to stop here?" he asked.

"Yup," Dona said handing him his pay day, "You have to get married. And I assume you want life insurance?"

"Yeah."

As Dona stuck the Life Insurance slip in Pegasus' pile of money and gave him a pick peg for a wife, he spun the wheel again to see what he would get for presents. It landed on a 9.

"According to the box," Dona said holding it up to read, "you don't get any presents."

"Oh fudge," Pegasus grumbled with a pout.

"Hey, hey, HEY!"

Everybody glared at Kaiba.

"He landed on a 9! He has to take a piece of clothing off!" He pointed at the white haired man.

Dona sighed.

"He's right, Pegasus. You have to take something off."

The millionaire shrugged and pulled his jacket off. He laid it on the side of the table.

"Now you can spin for your honeymoon," Amanda told him apparently having played the game one too many times.

So he spun again. This time he landed on an eight. The square that he landed on read "FATHER IN LAW NEEDS MONEY PAY $10,000." Since he had passed a Pay Day, Dona took it out of his check which gave him half of his salary.

Seto was glad it was finally his turn and gave the wheel a spin with a quick turn of his wrist. He landed on the Life Insurance option. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough money to fork over.

So Amanda went ahead and took her turn. The wheel went around and around until it landed on number 9. She groaned in embarrassment and took off her shirt. After she placed it with Pegasus' jacket, she moved her automobile 9 spaces landing on "HELP POOR RELATIONS! PAY $1,000."

"Good thing I'm a doctor," Amanda said, "Hey, Butt-Head! Give me my Life Insurance and wages!"

Dona cringed as she handed her friend her money and Life Insurance, "Jeez! Would it kill you to say please?"

"Yes it would," was her friend's smart-alecky reply.

"Oy vey," Dona sighed out.

Yami took his turn while the girls talked. His spin got him a 7 so he moved to the "STOP" square. As Dona stuffed a pink peg into his car and gave him his Pay Day, he spun the wheel again for presents. Since he landed on a three, everyone was forced to give him $1,000. Seto ended up with a promissory note of $20,000 because he couldn't afford to pay.

The King of Games now put his hopes into the spinner once again so he could have a good "honeymoon" considering the next eight spaces (not counting the pay day) were not wanted. As fate would have it, he got another 3 and he ended up buying furniture.

As the banker, Dona accepted the money from Yami and then took her own turn at the wheel.

"Lucky me," she said sarcastically, "a five."

Like Amanda, she shed her shirt and it joined the pile of clothes. Then she ran to her bedroom and put on an over shirt.

"Hey!" Amanda cried out, "No fair!"

Dona smirked, "I didn't say anything about not getting more clothes, now did I?"

"Well, no…"

The girl noticed the looks that everyone was giving her.

"Ok fine! I'll take it off! Sheesh."

She tossed the shirt behind her then moved her car five spaces.

"Yay! I get money!" Dona exclaimed as she landed on the Inheritance space worth $150,000.

Vegeta was trying to watch his nose at the same time he spun the wheel. He got a nine and since he wasn't really paying attention, Dona moved his car for him which put him on the same spot Amanda was on. Dona ended up calculating his wages minus the Life Insurance and the $1,000 to help the poor relations. She then turned to him.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?" he looked at her through glazed eyes.

"You landed on a nine. You have to take something off."

"Oh, ok!"

He dropped his shorts.

The girls' eyes grew as big as saucers.

The guys' mouths dropped.

Apparently, Vegeta didn't believe in underwear.

Coughing an "ahem," Dona drew the guest attention from Vegeta's …nether regions and the game continued.

Serina shakily spun the wheel. Since her number was three, she moved to the space Kaiba was on. Not wanting the insurance, she let Goku take his turn.

DOTBORDERDOTDOTBORDERDOT

I feel really stupid writing this fan fiction and have often thought of just putting it in the trash with the rest of my half baked ideas. But then again I get bored. A lot. And I actually have people reading this stupid thing! I feel like I accomplished…something. So now I have no choice but to finish my silly story. (My friends would hunt me down if I didn't continue.) Not only do I have to finish it off, I have a sequel in the works. Game Night at Our House: The Monopoly version. I say "our" because it takes place at a house where three girls live (Amanda, Jamie and I). Unfortunately, there are no Yu-gi-oh characters in this one so I'm going to have to stick it in another category. I'll let you know when I decide.

Just to let you know how boring my life really is: I'm actually playing these stupid games! Do you know how hard it is to write stats while playing for several people? "Life" isn't too bad but I'm working with 12 different characters for Monopoly including myself. Luckily Amanda and Jamie have been helping out.

Hiei: Am I in the next one?

CQOP: Of course. You're my muse. (Mutters to self)…for now.

Hiei: What was that?

CQOP: (Smiles) Nothing.

I also realized that I screwed up the order in the third chapter. Seto should've gone before Amanda. To keep myself from messing up any more I wrote their names down in the order that they take their turn. I just hope there aren't any more mistakes.


End file.
